Always You
by Celena Winter
Summary: When you think that maybe just maybe you found true love, it's taken from you. Well for Bikky and Lai, they found it, took it and held it, but will it be enough?


**Always you**

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own FAKE in any shape or form.**_

They had stood at opposite ends of the room: one complaining about homework the other ignoring—or at least trying to ignore the other. Now they were almost nose to nose arguing like always. It did not take long. It never did. It was almost like a countdown as they did their daily routine. The blond would beg for help for school, the raven would refuse, the blond would beg some more the raven would give in. Once they were working, the blond would start to fuss or snooze and the raven would retaliate.

Today was no different from any other day as they stared down at each other through narrowed eyes, their breath shallow and angry; tension growing with every waking moment.

"Do your work or you're going to fail the exam, monkey boy!"

"I don't want to, it's so boring!"

"Of course it's boring, its school work! Just do it!"

"I don't want to, short legs. 'Nyways what's it to you if I fail?"

"I don't want to see you fail!" Two sets of eyes widened slightly as a blush crossed the ivory skin.

Lai looked down at Bikky with what could only be trepidation.

The dark boy looked up in confusion. He shifted slightly as he propped his arm up and rested his elbow on top of his raised knee.

Lai moved slightly back on his knees and rested against his heels, his eyes dropping to the carpeted floor.

Slowly Bikky sat up, the hand that rested over his knee moved forward as his other hand moved across the floor and upwards until it encountered the waist of the other boy. Lai shot up: body tense, eyes confused as they searched the blond's dark orbs.

Slowly Bikky's fingers reached out and met the creamy jaw that trembled with the sudden contact; his thumb caressed the firm outline of the cheekbone, the other hand moving upwards and into the thick black locks.

Pulling slightly the blond drew them closer and Lai moved willingly along. Bikky guided him forward before taking his lips into a chaste kiss.

They pulled apart slowly, Bikky licking his lips slightly, Lai biting his lower lip in question. "Are you Okay with…?" he trailed off, his eyes falling on his hands.

Bikky's fingers untangled from the black strands, only to fall on the floor.

Lai shut his eyes – to keep from seeing the hand that had touched him so lovingly moments earlier now lying motionless. He was scared to open them, to see the disgust on Bikky's face and to feel his own tears damping his pale skin.

A tug on his chin forced him to look up and it took him a couple of seconds to realise that it was Bikky's fingers that where hooked under his chin and it took him even longer to realise that Bikky was pulling him in for another kiss.

Their lips met, more self-assured, hungry, exploring. Bikky pulled Lai closer to his body as he rose to his knees, head level rising above as he kissed down at the lighter-skinned boy, putting more pressure onto the lips.

Slowly, he pulled away, his breath brushing against swollen lips, silk-soft kisses cascaded from the corner of the abused lips down to the trembling chin, along the firm jaw down the slender, creamy neck, the length of the collar bone and dipping his tongue in the hollow of his throat and sliding it up his Adam's apple.

Lai threw his head back to give better access to the darker sixteen year old; biting his lip to keep from groaning out, doubt still clouding the back of his mind as the mental picture of a love struck Bikky talked to a very sexy Carol.

Little by little, Bikky began to push Lai back. His hands keeping them close as they began to descend to the floor. Laying the slender boy down, Bikky pulled back slightly as he rearranged their position; his right hand caressing the nape of his neck before digging into his hair and massaging his head gently. His left hand moved from the slender waist, riding down to his thigh and stopping at the bent knee, pushing it down and putting his own knee between Lai's thighs. With small kisses showering across the pale face, his left hand returned its journey upwards but stayed at the hip and his right hand continued to stroke through the dark hair.

Lai breathed in softly, letting Bikky's hands take control. His tender lip still held prisoner by his unforgiving teeth as he reacted to each touch but refused to let a sound escape. Bikky's lips disappeared behind his ear and soon they began to taunt his sensitive skin, kissing, nipping, licking, sucking leaving the red marks and bruising that claimed Lai as his own. A shuddering breath left, refusing to be contained any longer. Lai shut his eyes tight, cursing himself for his weakness, but only came to realise that Bikky had become all the more engrossed into his actions; becoming more excited with the given respond. "Bik…Bikky," his voice trembled with need, doubt, fear, lust. "Bikky… I'm not Carol." He whispered, Bikky stopped and pulled back, his eyes clouding as his orbs shut off all emotion, his brows furrowed in enquiry as he looked down at the other teen.

"Wotcha say?" He let out slowly, his voice low.

"I—I 'm not Carol. You're making love to _me_, not Carol." Lai let the words rush out before he lost the last thread of sense that he held on to.

"Is that what you think I'm doing, you think I'm gonna make love to you because I'm delusional enough to think that you're Carol?" Bikky bit out angrily, before he could stop himself.

Lai cringed back at the sound, turning his face away before he nodded.

Bikky pulled up further away, looking down at the teenager. His eyes were clouded in confusion, his gaze landed on Lai's quivering lip before said lip was callously caught between perfect white teeth.

Lai shut his eyes once again, anticipating the punch that he was about to receive for letting Bikky go on for so long, hoping that the blond would hurry up and execute his punishment so that he could just get back to living like these feelings were not important, but at the same time hating himself for opening his mouth and stopping what he had desired for so long.

Bikky continued to stare openly, taking advantage of the opportunity – as it was rare – hating the wasted times he had sneaked peeks at the Chinese boy but was never really allowed to indulge in such small but perfectly fulfilling moments. He outlined, with his gaze, the firm jaw that clenched stubbornly to keep from quivering, and the long lashes that rested gently against velvety skin – resembling butterfly wings against silk. The small pout that formed under his lower lip; a lip that was swollen red and bruised from the earlier unmerciful caging that it received from those pearly white teeth, the small blush that graced his white cheeks and the way his eyes fought to stay close.

"You know what I realised," Bikky moved forward once more unnoticed by the quiet boy. "I love Carol," a sharp intake of breath had Bikky bite his own lip to keep from chuckling slightly, at the easy mistake made by the oriental boy. "But I love you more." He ran his finger across the jaw, feeling it tremble involuntarily under his touch.

Lai tightened his eyes shut all the more, _"I love Carol."_The words repeated themselves around his head, mocking him. Tears threatened to spill and he scrunched his eyes further. Slowly the words ebbed away and a small tingling began to form within him, crawling outwards until he could feel it prickling his skin. _"I love you more!"_ He snapped his eyes open as he turned his face to look up at the black boy to find that said boy was merely inches away, lips smiling and orbs full of lust and something more. He smiled back as he reached up and caressed the face he had loved for so long, without fear of being wrong, of being rejected.

Law knocked on the door. He could hear the two bickering once again, _"like a married couple."_He chuckled wryly at the thought, waiting for permission to enter. After a few moments the bickering stopped and all fell quiet. He quirked an eyebrow at the lack of respond, before slowly and silently, opening the door. _He better not have killed that boy or heaven knows what will happen._

He froze shortly as he took the scene before his eyes. Bikky sat on the floor, one leg spread out in front of him, the other bend at the knee as his elbow propped up lazily on top of the knee. Lai was on his knees between the V that Bikky's legs made. His face was inches away from the blond's.

His eyes widened momentarily as he watched Bikky's hand reach out and pulled Lai's face closer to his own, their lips meeting in a chaste first kiss. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Interrupting their moment seemed wrong in so many levels. He turned around and came face to face with Carol. He bit his lip, cursing himself silently, he had forgotten that she was the reason he was knocking on Lai's door in the first place: she had been looking for Bikky. Unsure of what to say, he bowed his head and walked away.

Carol drunk in the sight, '_shock_' was an understatement as she watched the two '_always-bickering-like-a-married-couple'_, kissing '_like a married couple_'. She frowned, a feeling of loss revolving inside her but it was quickly being replaced by comprehension. She smiled and turned to leave, realising that Law had left already, and closed the door ever so quietly, to not disturb the new couple.

Once outside the house, she walked down a couple of blocks, only stopping when she realised she didn't really have a destination in mind. The scene was still playing in her mind as she leaned back against the brick wall and closed her eyes.

"It isn't fair to keep him waiting for something that is so small with me, when he can have something so huge with him." She whispered reasonably. '_The look in his eyes when he looked at Lai, with that air of newfound recognition, he has never looked at me like that. Granted he has always looked at me with such devotion, but I now see that what we both thought to be romantic love was only friend's love to begin with. But with Lai, he looks like he has been given everlasting life.'_

"He was the one to start the kiss" The realisation dawned, making her wince a little in regret. '_The way he kissed Lai. It had such tenderness, almost as though he was fearful of breaking him, almost as though he was scared that if he touched him, Lai would disappear. He never kissed me like that, his pecks on my lips or on my cheek had always been so shy, so reserved. Almost doubtful, as though he was not sure if it was meant to be.'_

"And when they pulled apart, he was all there, he was complete." She sighs with a rueful nod, '_I've never seen so much love, so much devotion or fulfilment in a person's eyes after such a simple gesture. Only with a kiss and he looked like he obtained the world's most prized possessions. Only Ryo and Dee have managed to obtain that look, so intense and yet so at peace, so perfect.'_She pushed away from the wall and walked down the road, destination in mind, a little bounce in her step and a smile on her lips. "Glad you found your better half, squirt." She laughed.

Dee nuzzled Ryo's neck as the brunet tried to finish some last minute files. "Dee, please, I'm trying to do some work here." Ryo argued half-heartedly, relishing the pleasure that rippled across his body; his skin getting Goosebumps as he exposed his neck for more of Dee's antics, the ebony haired detective smirking slightly at his boyfriend's contradictions.

"Oh but Ryo, I'm so bored and so, so needy." He whispered huskily against the slowly turning pink ear.

"Dee-"

"Get a room." A voice interjected when Ryo started to turn around, to scowl his partner. Carol leaned lazily against the doorframe, her hand outstretched to block the entrance to an incensed JJ.

Dee stood up straight. Ryo frowned at the lack of contact but smiled when the taller man placed his hands on his shoulders. "Hey baby doll, where's your partner in crime?" Dee asked grinning, laughing when she walked into their office and closed the door on JJ's face, literally.

"He's err... busy," she smiled brightly, "and I'm bored, wanna take me out for lunch, or are you guys gonna get that room I mentioned?" She lifted a perfect eyebrow in question.

The two laughed as she played with her hair, innocent eyes staring in anticipation. "How about we take you to a _late_lunch and then _we_ go home," Ryo looked up at Dee, smiling gently, a glint in his eyes underlining the suggestive last words.

Carol smiled as she watched the transaction. _"So much like Bikky and Lai… even before they got together, there was this unspoken bond between them, this understanding."_ She laughed as Dee quickly scooped down and sealed the silent promise with a kiss before pulling the chair back and helping Ryo up. Ryo in turn closed the file and stood up, taking his jacket in one hand and Dee's hand in the other – after the taller man grabbed his own jacket from his desk.

"Oi Dee, you never hold my hand!" JJ cried as the trio walked out the office and made their way out: a glare from a possessive boyfriend and an irritated daughter-figure made the azure-coloured hair man take a couple of steps back and keep his mouth clamped shut, fear written in his eyes.

Lai run his fingers through the mass of blond hair as he watched his boyfriend sleep. _"Boyfriend… lover… soul mate,"_he smiled as he tried each word and found that each syllable sounds just right when he thought of the blond that lay almost on top of him.

They had moved to the bed, between kisses and caresses – after Bikky had confessed his feelings, and had proceeded to share more than just kisses, with the Chinese youth.

A gentle blush crept across his cheeks as Lai went through the memory of their lovemaking: recalling the movements, the caresses, the kisses, the markings, the sounds, even the pleasure giving pain.

He leaned forward and kissed the slightly damp forehead, relishing the fact that he had the pleasure of losing his virginity to the one he loved. And smiling rather smugly as he realised that Bikky himself had been a virgin only moments earlier.

It hadn't been more than five minutes that the blond had settled down beside him and fallen into a light sleep. But to Lai, it felt like they had been together forever, even if their lovemaking didn't last all that long. He wanted to savour the afterglow of it all.

He wanted to remember every detail of their union and although the bruising and marking would eventually fade, he knew that his love and this memory would last for as long as he lived. "I love you." He confessed for the first time, realising that Bikky was asleep, pouting slightly in regret for waiting so long.

"I love you too." Bikky mumbled slightly, brushing his fingers the length of Lai's arm.

The Chinese boy looked down, slightly startled, "I thought you were asleep."

"Not really, more like resting my eyes, I just wanted to stay like this a little longer." He admitted slowly, snuggling closer to the chest, pulling his body closer as he looked up to meet his lover's eyes. "I'm hungry." He smiled, Lai rolled his eyes affectingly.

"Do you want to call Mrs. Smith and ask her for some food?" He asked.

Bikky looked up to the ceiling, weighing his options carefully. Looking down, he moved forward, kissing Lai just below the collarbone and then on the lips before he rose from the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked back at his lover and shook his head. "Nah, let's eat out, I'll pay half," he smirked.

Lai laughed, and he too, sat up; the sheets pooling around his midriff. He leaned forward trailing kisses from Bikky's neck to his shoulder as the black teen turned slightly, capturing his lips before they could continue. Turning around fully, he stood up, putting his hands on Lai's bottom and pulling him up against him. A moan erupted between their lips and they had to pull apart for much needed air. "Let's go before I turn into Dee." Bikky let out in a trembling breath when he looked down at Lai's nakedness, his eyes burning with hungry lust.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he tried to gather his senses, turning his back to the bed and its host as he began to rant. "God damn, now I know why Dee acts like such an animal sometimes; this really is not healthy. The man has some fucked up will power if he can keep his cool for so long. Oh shit, I'm growing hard again." Arms snaked around his waist, Lai hugging him from behind.

"Do you want me to make you better?" The husky whisper was caressed onto his skin and Bikky melted for a moment or two.

"No, no… later," he smirked, pulled away and sealed the promise with a chaste kiss. "Now we go eat." He wagged his eyebrows.

Carol laughed as she looked at Ryo teasing Dee with a doughnut. The brunet would place it inches away from the ebony haired man's lips – an offer to feed him – but just as Dee opened his mouth to bite into it, Ryo would pull the jam treat away from his reach.

The twinkle of a bell announced that a new customer had entered the almost empty shop and the trio turned to look, recognising the voices, or more like the bickering of the latest company.

"Ok, fine, how about I won't call you that again." Lai laughed as he looked at Bikky's pout and caved in. The pout remained and Lai melted. "Ok, I won't insult you ever again." He reached out and kissed the pout away. Bikky smiled and kissed him back.

Dee choked - still trying to get over the fact that he saw Bikky pout – but his breath was knocked out of him when he saw Lai kiss the slightly smaller teen and said teen kissed the Chinese boy back.

Ryo's eyes widened in surprised when he watched the two kiss but smiled fondly when he saw the serene smile on both their faces once they pulled apart.

Carol watched in amusement as the boys argued and made-up in the space of ten seconds. She covered her lips, amused by the silent spectacle of Dee made of himself and delighted in the approval that Ryo gave as he watched the exchange.

"Kinda reminds me of _some_ guys I know." She smiled as Dee and Ryo looked at each other. They smiled in appreciation, observing the two teenagers holding hands as they ordered some treats.

"Yeah, kinda," Ryo agreed, leaning in and pecked Dee on the cheek before turning to see his son-figure do exactly the same gesture as Lai paid for their food.

Lai and Bikky turned around to survey the café for a secluded table only to freeze in mid-step. Ryo was smiling at them in a sort of approving gesture, his eyes misted slightly in a dream-like quality. Dee, on the other hand, was grinning like a demon, promising much teasing later. Carol, well, Carol just smiled in a knowing manner.

Bikky swallowed visibly and Lai tensed under his touch.

The Chinese boy looked down at the only girl at the table and watched Bikky out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Bikky had confessed his love and even made love to him only 30 minutes earlier, but now that they were face to face with the girl that said boy had loved for so long, Lai had reason to feel slightly insecure, right?

Bikky's train of thoughts were on an entirely different track as he looked at his father-figure. Dee looked so evil at that moment in time that all that could pass through the blond's mind was: _"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck… oh why does the world hate me so?"_ He gulped again and held on tighter to Lai's hand.

Lai felt Bikky's hand tightened around his own; he winced inwardly as he took this as a sign of weakness. He regretted coming out so soon, maybe he should have kept Bikky at home a little longer so that their love could form better bases.

However, just as the dark haired boy opened his mouth to say… anything, anything that would keep Bikky with him, the blond shouted. "There is no way in hell you are going to make me regret loving Lai, you can plan all you want, but he is mine… you will not keep us apart!"

Four pairs of eyes dropped on the huffing boy, his eyes narrowed down on his father-figure as said man pulled his mouth off the floor, but then Bikky pouted, his eyes altering to watery, puppy downcast eyes. "I'm sorry that I kept you and Ryo away for so long, I just wanted to protect him, but I know that you wouldn't hurt him. Just please don't keep me and Lai away." He looked up pleadingly for a second before dropping his eyes to the floor once more.

Dee lifted his eyebrows in surprise, as he looked at the young teenager that he had come to care for as his own son, and then he looked at his lover, sharing a smile with him as he lifted his hand and caressed Ryo's baby-soft cheek when the fair man nodded.

The scrape of a chair brought Bikky's eyes up once again as he looked at the object of the disruption. Dee stood from the table and moved around, coming up to him as he looked down. He smiled gently as he put his hands on their smaller shoulders. "You have my... our blessing… and I appreciate you looking after your dad even if at times he didn't need protecting." Then with a wide grin, he turned back to the table and looked at Ryo. "Honey, our baby boy is all grown up." Carol began to laugh as Bikky and Ryo blushed slightly.

Lai smiled, mentally slapping himself for doubting his lover. "So have you guys done it yet?" It was Lai's turn to blush as he looked at Dee's curious stare. Bikky frowned in irritation as he attacked his father. "That's none of your business, you pervert!"

The group fell into an amused silence as they watched father and son wrestle. "You have, haven't you, you naughty boy. Did you use protection? Did it hurt? Oh come, on I'm your father, maybe I can give you some pointers." Dee laughed as Bikky attempted to shove a doughnut in his mouth to shut him up.

Lai sat down next to Carol and smiled at Ryo before turning to the giggling girl. "You're Okay with this?" His voice was low, cautious.

She turned her pretty eyes towards him, and once again he thought of Bikky, "_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. She is gorgeous, and she can give him things that I can't: like children. Children? Gawd, we haven't even left school yet, I sound like a girl."_

"Yeah, I'm Okay with it. The love Bikky and I had been more of a crush that developed to a brother and sister type of love. We just didn't really realise it. We both see Dee and Ryo as our fathers, so it seems only natural that we care for each other in that same wave length. I love him with all my heart, and I know he loves me. But when I saw you kiss, I saw how much he was _**in**_love with you and that kind of love is so much stronger than the love that he could ever hold for me in those circumstances. So all I can say is: make my baby brother happy, otherwise I'll kick your ass back to China." She hardened her features to show she was serious before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Thank you." Lai smiled as he turned back to Bikky and Dee's bickering.

Bikky looked down at his boyfriend as the Chinese boy slept, they were bathed in moonlight and the white light made the pale teenager look like an angel. Bikky pulled him closer to himself as he thought of what the morning would bring.

They had been together for two months and had finished high school only the week before. Bikky had passed the grade with much help from his fathers, his best friend and his boyfriend, and now… now the angel in his arms was leaving him.

Tomorrow Lai was going back to China, apparently the trip was only for the holidays to visit his relatives, but the return date wasn't fixed yet so it wasn't certain when he were coming back. Bikky held back a sorrowful moan as he thought of being without his love, no matter how long the taller teen would be away for, the blond would miss him. Miss his arguments, his disagreements, his wisdom, his cockiness, his silence, his voice, his kisses, his caresses, his skin – their lovemaking.

Now he would have to live without it all of him, for heaven knows how long, a week, a month… longer.

He ran his hand the length of the pale arm stroking it lovingly. He chuckled mentally: never in his short life had he thought that he would care so much for another. Now it felt like his heart was being ripped out brutally from him with the mere thought of being away from his boyfriend. Dipping his head, he took the gentle lips in a small kiss. "I love you. Always you."


End file.
